On a sunny morning, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $6.26 each and baskets of mangos for $5.62 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of mangos before heading home. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the mangos. Price of apples + price of mangos = total price. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $11.88.